


Volleyball

by DiamondintheRough76



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Volleyball fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76
Summary: Reader and Alexander Hamilton enjoy playing volleyball together.





	Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to commemorate the end of the volleyball season, and hope you enjoy!

“Alex, I made the team!” you yell. Your best friend, Alexander Hamilton smiled up at you. 

“I told you that you would. Which team?” he asked. 

“I made JV! One of three freshmen! Can you believe it!” 

“Of course I can. I helped. How could you not be the best,” he stood, smiling and hugged you. You blamed the blush creeping across your face on the excitement of making the team instead of his scent. 

“You are so full of yourself,” you laughed, tucking a stray hair behind your ear. “Come on. The first match is Monday. You have to practice with me this weekend.”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed, “if you’re forcing me to.”

The two of you went outside to practice in his backyard. You passed and set back and forth, with one of you occasionally tipping the ball. 

Alexander passed a particularly difficult ball perfectly to you. You caught it with a laugh. 

“You know, if you were a girl, you would have given me a run for my money for that JV spot.”

“I wouldn’t want to be a girl. If I was, how would I date you?” he laughed. 

“Are you asking me out?” you chuckled, propping the ball against your hip. 

“Maybe?” He looked up through his lashes with a sheepish smile. 

“You have to ask a question to get an answer.” You almost kept a straight face, almost. 

“Well then,” he sauntered over to you, “Y/N L/N, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

“Maybe.”

He took that as a yes and his lips collided with yours. Volleyball had officially become your favorite sport.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading kudos/comments appreciated! Please leave me ideas, I’m in desperate need of inspiration.


End file.
